If Only You Knew
by EscrimaNightwing
Summary: Based after Season 3:- 21&22. What if Steven agreed with Bismuth and shattered gems? What would change? One shot AU, but may be a story if you favorite and PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! Also, check out my PJO fanfic, Part of the Hunt!
1. A Different World

**Hey guys! So this is a one shot of an alternate universe of the latest episode. What if Steven accepted Bismuth's design? What would happen to homeworld? This is based upon the newest episode, and is one of a kind. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do you say Steven? This can help us win the gem war, and take the war to homeworld." Bismuth claimed, holding up the crude device that had the ability to shatter _**any**_ gem. "What if this can help us avenge the other crystal gems?" Steven thought, "What if it can avenge Centipeedle, and all the corrupted gems? What if it can being justice to Peridot, and other gems like her?" Steven finally answered," How fast can you make 6 more of these?"

"You truly aren't Rose Quartz. Your mom didn't agree and bubbled me, but I see you have common sense. I can easily make six more if you give me a day." Bismuth replied, already getting the materials necessary to build them. "Good. I need to talk with the other gems."

-I am just a line-

"So, WE ARE GOING TO SHATTER GEMS! ARE YOU CRAZY STEVEN!" Pearl exclaimed, "THIS ISN'T WHAT ROSE WOULD HAVE WANTED!"

"I AM NOT ROSE!" Steven screams, accidently summoning his shield, "AND IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT THEN LEAVE!" The whole room turned silent. Pearl started crying, Garnet unformed with Ruby standing by Steven and Sapphire going to Pearl, and all the other gems sided with Steven. "So, you and Sapphire won't be a part of it? That's ok with me." Steven said, walking away with the other gems following him.

"No, wait." Pearl said, walking over to Steven, "This is the only way we can win. I'm sorry for doubting you Steven." Suddenly a figure wrapped around Pearl. "It's ok. You're family Pearl, I forgive you." said Steven, hugging her tighter.

"Then what are we waiting for. LET'S GO WIN THIS WAR!"

~I am still _**just**_ a line~

(10 years later)

Bismuth's weapon proved successful. They had won the war against homeworld and rescued a lot of gems, but they had to shatter all the diamonds and their loyal followers. Now, all the gems live on Earth, protecting it, with the original crystal gems living in Beach City, the headquarters.

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Bismuth asks.

"Yep. I was just thinking about what would have happened if I declined your offer." Steven says, looking up at the stars.

"Well, I would probably be bubbled again, and you guys would still be fighting the war." Bismuth replies,"But what are the chances of that happening?"

If only you knew.

* * *

 **Boom! Short one-shot, may be converted to bigger story. If you think this has the potential then favorite, and review down below. EscrimaNightwing out!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know, I know, I've been on hiatus really long. But, I'm back! And this story is in for a new surprise. Thanks to some reviewers, kudos to you Raeker and DragShot, I'm going to revamp this one-shot with new dialogue, and actions that match the characters and the show more. I'm also going to include new characters like Aquamarine, Topaz, and Blue Diamond into the mix. And to end it off with a big bang. I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapter story to explain the transition of taking over homeworld, and taking care of the diamonds, including a few theories I have. So, stay tuned guys! EscrimaNightwing out!**


	3. Author's Note 2

**I know, I know. You're saying "I expected a new chapter not a stupid author's note AGAIN", mostly because I'm saying the same thing too. But a reviewer gave me a really interesting idea. There is a show called Justice League, and on that show an episode called A Better World, and that episode's plot and diversity inspired me to think that I could do the same to Steven Universe. So sorry for this author's note since you were expecting a chapter, but I felt like this was a really important review and suggestion.**


	4. Battle Plans

**Hey guys! Yea, yea I know, I'm really really late. But, hey, I was on a tour of Europe for a month so forgive me. But I'm back with a new chapter, and this one focuses more of the events that led to Steven conquering Homeworld. Also, I'm going to use Morgan Benty's idea to create a more intricate storyline as to what happened after Homeworld was conquered and the Crystal Gems were the rulers of the new Regime. Anyway read on, and remember to leave a comment!**

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful morning in the city of Beach City. Mayor Dewey was up preparing his speech to get re-elected again, Sadie was opening the Big Donut, and Connie was grabbing her bag to go over to Steven's house. But all was not as it seemed, as Steven and the Crystal Gems were at the Forge, creating the weapons that signaled the end of the Diamond rule.

"So, Steven... Why are you doing this?" Pearl asked again, her reluctance about shattering gems showing again. "Pearl, if I had another choice I wouldn't do this. But this is what we have to do to win this war. The war you've been fighting! The war my mom fought in! The war that killed Pink Diamond!" Steven exclaimed. The Gems stood still, shocked. "St-St-Steven... how do you know about Pink Diamond?" stuttered Amethyst, who had not expected Steven to know of their greatest failure.

"Well that's another thing that you guys forgot to mention to me! Imagine how it felt hearing that you guys formed into Alexandrite, and shattered Pink Diamond, from a gem that I only just met hours ago!" Steven yelled, his explanation causing the gems guilt to increase even more. However this conversation got interrupted by the arrival of Bismuth, Ruby, and Sapphire. Ruby still refused to fuse with Sapphire, unless it was for a major battle, since she felt as betrayed as Steven, when Sapphire had chosen Pearl over her. "Hey Steven! We have 6 breaking points now! I think it's time that we showed Homeworld what the CRYSTAL GEMS ARE MADE OF!" Bismuth happily exclaimed, overjoyous that Rose's son had seen what needed to be done to achieve victory in this 5,000 year war.

"Bismuth... do all the Homeworld gems need to be shattered though?" Steven asked, as even though he wanted to win the war, he knew that all the rebels came from Homeworld too. If he could find people like that, and shatter less gems, that would make it easier to secure victory, and not make him guilt-ridden over the deaths of innocent citizens.

Bismuth contemplated the effects of Steven's question and answered with one word... "No."

"Really Bismuth!?" replied Steven, hanging on to a ledge that held what little innocence he had left. Even though it had only been a day ago since The Crystal Gems and Steven were out doing missions and eating Cookie Cats, Steven knew that the information revealed to him about the war, the diamonds, the Breaking Point, and shattering had changed him in a matter of few hours.

"Of course we don't shatter everybody Steven! Or did you forget that we came from Homeworld too? And we NEED more people from Homeworld. 6 gems can't topple the Diamond regime with 6 millions gems in their army. We need the defectors to join us, and to make the rebel force stronger. So, that's why I think the first course of action we should take is acquiring the Zoo." Bismuth explained while rolling out blueprints and battle plans.

"Wait, Bismuth, the Zoo? What would that do with helping us?" Ruby questioned. "Wait, guys, what is the Zoo?!" Steven question, partly confused, and partly frustrated that he hadn't been informed of yet another thing.

"Oh, Steven. The Zoo was one of Pink Diamond's sanctuaries and it housed humans and other wildlife that she believed were worth preserving. I believe we should conquer the Zoo, since it houses about 430 bubbled Rose Quartz's. If we can free them from the bubbles, we will gain a great ally." Bismuth explained.

"Wait... my mom isn't the only Rose Quartz!?" Steven cried out in shock. "No Steven... Your mom was never the only Rose Quartz." Pearl stated, finally participating in the battle planning, "In fact, I agree with Bismuth on this point. If we were to conquer the zoo, and free the Rose Quartz's then we have a higher chance of being able to land a blow to the Diamonds."

"If we're going to attack the Zoo, we should do it in the next two days." Sapphire suddenly stated. "And why would we need to do that, _oh high and mighty Sapphire_ " Ruby mocked. Sapphire flinched as though someone had poofed her, and yet she continued, "Blue Diamond will be arriving at the Zoo in 3 days, and she will be on Earth in 4 days. And Steven, I think we should bring Greg along with us, because if we leave him, he will get captured by Blue Diamond."

"Well, I guess it's decided then isn't it. We're going to attack the Zoo in 2 days, and we are going to free the Rose Quartz's." Steven stated. But, suddenly the ground shook, as if an earthquake had suddenly happened.

Jasper had landed on Earth.

* * *

 **A cliffhanger! And yay I finished the chapter! So? What did you think of my writing. Leave a review, and remember to say if there's anything wrong with my story, or if anything can be improved. Thanks guys! EscrimaNightwing out!**


	5. Author's Note 3

**HEY HEY HEY! I know, i know, i barely update anymore. High school's tough rn, so like ugh. But, I promise I'll update soon. Anyway, this author's note is to give some publicity to a close friend of mine. She uh writes lemons (notreallymytypeoffanficbutheyshe'smyfriendwhatcanido), and I wanted to give her some publicity. She's called AzulaInferno, and she's helped me edit some of my fanfic's, but now she's written her own! Here it is. So go give it a read. Thanks guys. EscrimaNightwing out!**


	6. Jasper Arrives

***waits for angry torrent of readers* Really really sorry for being gone guys, especially since I promised so much! But don't worry, I always deliver! And since I remembered that I kinda mighta have disregarded you guys for some time, I'm back! And with a brand new chapter (thatItotallydidn'twriteinthepasttwohoursbecauseofthenewepisode). But thank you for the continued support guys, you have no idea how much it means to me! Love you all so much, and have a good read!**

* * *

The roar of an engine echoes over the beach, a green light emanating from the hand shaped ship as it descended upon the sand, glass forming where the hot flames licked the sand. Inside of the spaceship, 3 gems stood in the ominous green aura, as they observed the planet they were landing on. Peridot's eyes were glued to the screen as she watched them touch down safely, the core whining as it slowly shut down, the lines of code disappearing from her eyes when she withdrew her hands from the control. They were here. They were on Earth.

Jasper's hands clenched around her seat, as she stood up, her cloak softly hanging over her shoulders as she pressed her hands onto the door of the ship, watching it slide open. Meanwhile a girl cowered on the side, trying to inch away from the tiger-striped gem, her blue eyes wavering with pure fear. But, Jasper's fingers reached out for her hand, wrapping around her slender arm, gripping it with brute strength. Lapis struggled in her grip, as she was dragged off alongside the two Homeworld gems.

Yet the only thought that was going on inside of Jasper's mind, was the report that had come in, the report that signaled that the Rose Quartz was still alive. She had become overcome with rage when she read it, because it meant that the murderer that had shattered her diamond, was still alive. That was why Jasper had been the first to apply, to escort Peridot to this waterlogged planet. It was time for revenge, revenge for her diamond.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, all the voices had gone quiet, as the ship's light leaked through the curtains, bathing the wood in a green aura. Steven's eyes went wide, the pink shield shimmering onto his arm, holding it up as protection against whatever had landed outside. Suddenly cracks were heard, as suddenly ice began to grow around Sapphire, while the girl cowered. Her shaky voice was heard, as she muttered "T-They're h-here….Homeworld…."

This was enough to snap Ruby out of her rage filled daze, instead filling her eyes with worry and sudden determination, as she walked towards Sapphire, before embracing her tightly, the gem's heat melting through the girl's ice. Ruby's voice was strong and filled with comfort, as she murmured words into Sapphire's ears, unheard to the rest of the gems. As she continued to speak, the tears began to dry up from Sapphire's eyes, before a sudden glowing erupted from between them, filing the room with light before Garnet appeared. The anger, sadness, and fear had completely disappeared from the fusion, and only one feeling remained within them. Determination.

Garnet faced the other gems, her stoic expression showing nothing, as the light glinted off her sunglasses. Her calm voice echoed throughout the house, "Everyone, Homeworld is finally here." She turned towards Pearl, who had pulled out her swords by now, and had a furious aura surrounding her. "Pearl, make sure Steven stays safe"

Steven's gaze suddenly became filled with anger, as the shield cast a deep pink hue over the other gems. His voice was full of fury, as he turned towards Garnet "I can help you know! You can't just fight against Homeworld by yourself! We even have the Breaking Point now!"

Garnet looks towards the boy with a disguised fury, before suddenly her facial features relax, the fusion simply nodding, and laying a hand of approval on his shoulders.

"Very well Steven. Bismuth, ready the weapons. It's time to defend against Homeworld" Garnet says, looking at them all, as they nod back with approval. Bismuth's hands clasp around the assembled weapons, handing them to the various gems, as sounds of footsteps began to be heard.

Pearl looks at her weapon with a lightly disguised expression of disgust. Rose wouldn't have wanted them to use this weapon, which meant neither would she. But she at least owed Steven this much. The poor boy didn't even know the truth about his mother….but this was not the time to try and tell him. Meanwhile Amethyst looked at hers with a sense of confusion. Rose never wanted them to shatter gems, but Steven always knew the right thing to do, even if he was a kid. And Garnet was still facing an internal battle. Even though she put up the facade of a leader, Ruby and Sapphire were still at war over the consequences of them shattering gems.

But when Steven picked his up, the pointed tip reflecting off the gaze of his eyes, the only thing he could think about was how Homeworld had destroyed so many gems. Centipeetle was bubbled in the basement, because of Homeworld corrupting gems, destroying them from the inside. And that was the question he faced. If Homeworld could shatter gems, or even corrupt them, why shouldn't the Crystal Gems do anything possible in order to protect the Earth? Even if it meant shattering the evil gems. And the same thoughts were rushing through Bismuth's mind, as they all stood there, ready for battle.

Steven was the first one to move, opening the door, as his gaze moved down towards the beach in front of the house. There stood the 3 gems, the green light casting a malicious glow on them, as the five Crystal gems looked towards them. Then the boy raised the Breaking Point, holding it up as if it was a threat, before jumping off the porch, his feet softly landing on the sand. The other gems followed him, Garnet and Pearl inching forward, ready to defend him at a moment's notice. Steven meanwhile bared his teeth, and steeled himself. He couldn't be the loveable and adorable person he was around these gems. Bismuth had told him everything, especially how brutal and emotionless they were. He'd have to become the same. The boy looked at them, his voice echoing through the wind, "Homeworld! What are you doing here!?". He hoped it sounded just like how Garnet or Pearl would have said it.

Jasper looked at the tiny human, as a grin etched itself onto her face, making her look even more deadly than before, "And who are you, little boy!?"

Steven looked directly into her eyes, refusing to be scared by someone who would even think about hurting his family, as he lifted up his shirt, revealing the glowing pink gem, as he said "I am Steven Universe, and we are the Crystal Gems!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed, as a golden helmet suddenly appeared onto Jasper's head, a furious expression on her face, while her voice was filled with rage and pain. She looked right at him, staring deep into him as she uttered "Rose Quartz. The traitor. You shattered Pink Diamond. I knew you were hiding out here….Though you are a coward, for trying to disguise yourself as a child!"

"I'm not a disguise! Rose Quartz is my mother! She gave birth to me! I'm her **son**!" He said, making Jasper's eyes narrow even more at the boy that she thought had killed her diamond. The boy's gem instantly reminded her of the day back in Homeworld. The day that she had received news that she now belonged to Yellow Diamond. And the reason for this being, was that a rebel Rose Quartz...had **_shattered_** …..her diamond. And in that instant, her rage peaked. Before any of the gems even expected it, Jasper charged, a war cry growing in her throat.

Steven's eyes went wide, as the pink shield adorned with vines, suddenly materialized in his arms. Jasper's helmet struck against it, catching the tiger-striped gem off guard, but Steven knew exactly what to do. A bubble formed, as he used the element of surprise to roll right over Jasper, pinning her right into the ground, as the Breaking Point whined and hissed, getting prepared to release. Steven leaned down, a small part of the bubble dissolving, as he lowered the weapon right over Jasper's gazed face, the pointed tip inches away from the orange gem.

Bismut watched the sight unfold, as both Garnet and Pearl fought off Peridot keeping her at bay. The gem focused on their interaction, as she saw Steven get ready, and uttered only one thing to him.

"Shatter her"

* * *

 **Woo wee! Quite some effort went into that, considering I finished it this fast (and strangely, the fastest finished chapter is also the longest, yay!) But it was all for you guys, for all this support and encouragement. I love every single one of you and just want to say, thank you! In fact, I'm thinking of doing a FRIENDS one-shot too, (though it might be a bit sad). So many things to look forward to, and I am so excited to continue my other stories, and start new ones! But for now, I have to say goodbye, and see you soon! EscrimaNightwing out!**


End file.
